Actions Speak Louder than Words
by LiulfrKeahi
Summary: This is how Nozomi (and Kotori) would react to the newly released duet of Eri and Umi. [NOZOERI] [KOTOUMI]


Disclaimer: Yea, nope still don't own anything from the franchise.

A/N: A drabble that came into mind when I was overridden with guilt of how much I enjoyed the newly released duet of Eli and Umi. I'm sorry Nanjou Yoshino's and Mimori Suzuko's voices are my two favorites.

* * *

Her eyebrows were furrowed for sure. Creases probably scrunched up in between, wrinkling maybe even. Her lips? They made a pout, obviously.

Nozomi glared at the ridiculously bright screen of her monitor screen. Their screen would be a more fitting description actually. Hers and Eli's to be exact. Ever since their last semester had started, Eli had moved into Nozomi's. She'd argue her place was a tad small for the two of them, but that was a small complaint. If anything, it made the place feel more like home. Nozomi always associated home with the feeling of coziness – something she never really knew. She used to wonder if it the swell of warmth she'd feel from a kotatsu (炬燵) on a cold winter day. From what she gathered through her past acquaintances, it was that comforting feeling knowing that someone always had welcoming arms at that particular place called home. Nozomi didn't have that. She didn't live in one place long enough to be familiar with, less call it a home. It was her family's house – houses, to be exact, but to refer it as home? It never felt right. She knew less of what welcoming arms would be like. Not that her parents didn't love her, they do their best to show affection in their own way and Nozomi realized that at a young age. But objectively, they were never a figure Nozomi could really rely on. She loved them, but she didn't trust them. There was no foundation; none was ever built.

She had given up at some point in her life – she doesn't exactly recall when – to ever learn what it meant to feel cozy. What it meant to have a home. Until of recent. Until recently, she had no one. Until now, she was alone in her apartment. But things changed. They changed for the better, for once. She made friends at Otonokizaka High School. Nine of them. Nine wonderful girls were her friends. And one of them in particular captured a very special place in her heart. All the many and quick changes in her life eventually made Nozomi quite the realist, yes, but that didn't stop her from being a romantic at heart. Her first acquaintance with Eli had started a glimmer of hope that maybe she would be able to learn what cozy would mean. And much to her pleasant surprise, Eli did set the definition. Eli made her apartment a home. Eli was her home.

And the said girl had finally finished a duet with one of their adorable underclassmen. A very suggestive duet. Of course Nozomi would be fuming with jealousy. Well, she wasn't fuming, per se, but she was jealous. While Nozomi knew nothing would ever happen more than friendship between Eli and her fellow Lily White member, the child in her was still a tad insecure on what was hers.

It wasn't totally unreasonable for her to want her girlfriend. It wasn't entirely absurd for her to claim Eli as hers, again. Nozomi crossed her arms, silently thinking a slightly diabolical, but not irrational, scheme for her dear love.

The clock merely ticked away in their living room.

* * *

"I'm home."

Nozomi heard her love's melodious voice. Even in the duet – the main cause of her current state, Eli sounded incredibly sexy. Eli was of the lower, tenor voices out of them. But the range she could sing in was incredible; when she sung in a low voice… it reminded Nozomi of the many times she fell in love with the way Eli took charge. She liked the upper hand, too, of course; why else would Nozomi constantly tease Eli and watch her girlfriend get flustered? However, Eli in charge was irresistible.

Nozomi was sure their fans, Eli's fans in particular, also caught onto this charm of the blonde. She wouldn't be so surprised to hear the squeals from certain others by the way how Eli had meant "business" with Umi in the duet. Eli had, after all, sounded utterly sexy in the duet.

"Nozomi? Is everything alright?"

Not entirely, her mind thought. Her face must have darkened impossibly more by her last train of thought. Eli had a very worrying face, one tinted with nervousness – borderline fear. She acknowledged her girlfriend but ignored the question.

"I heard you finished your duet with Umi."

"Well yeah, since you were with me last week when we were recording… oh. Is the song out?"

Nozomi nodded curtly.

"You know those are just lyrics, right?"

Nozomi didn't budge.

"Umi probably was thinking of Kotori while she wrote those… "

Nozomi's face was still blank.

"And if anything, I thought of you while singing of course."

That was her cue. Nozomi bolted towards Eli, surging in for a passionate kiss. The ex student council president was caught off-guard but managed to catch up with her lover's pace. By the time they broke off, both were breathing noticeably heavier and incredibly flushed. Though, Eli was definitely a shade redder than Nozomi.

"Nozomi?"

The violet haired girl listened to Eli call out her name. Eli breathing. The distinctive and almost undetectable hitch of her voice. She knew she had an effect on the blonde for sure. But sometimes, the ex student council vice president liked to reconfirm matters.

"I know it's just a song, but…"

She started to say as she leaned forward but only to press their foreheads together. She gave a second or two to let their breaths mingle.

"How would you feel if I sang a song that suggested I were to kiss…"

She teased the corner of Eli's mouth. Touching, but not entirely tasting.

"Or if I were to be touched by someone's hands other than yours…"

She pushed herself out of Eli's warm embrace and started to unbutton her shirt. Thankfully her bowtie was already out of the way.

"Or to be watched, to be wanted by an unfamiliar gaze…"

She walked towards her bedroom, swaying her hips by the slightest. Her school uniform's blouse fell down to the floor at some point as a mark of her seduction trail.

"Would you be fine with that?"

Before she finally disappeared into her room, she looked over her shoulder to ask Eli. She didn't really receive much of an answer from the said blonde, but she did receive a confirmation: a kiss. It was a kiss that was as passionate, if not more than, as the earlier one. There wasn't much of a fight for dominance; rather Nozomi let Eli take the lead. This was her way of claiming Eli. Eli had control because she gave her the control.

"Mine."

The blonde whispered. It was just one word. But Nozomi knew what she meant. Of course, Eli would not be fine with the slightest idea of her basically serenading another. Of course, Eli understood Nozomi's discomfort with the latest duet. Of course, they would work out things together. And while Nozomi's words started this out and led them to where they were, Eli's actions were perfectly fine in tying up their worries. After all, there was that old proverb… Actions speak louder than words.

Ever the spiritual, Nozomi couldn't agree more to the lessons of old sayings.

* * *

In the meanwhile, Umi desperately doubted the aged wisdom as she was kissing away Kotori's unending tears. Ever since the duet had been released, Kotori had an emotional burst and ranted if she was not good enough for the blue-haired girl. A distressed shout of "no" wasn't enough to sooth her girlfriend's worries, so Umi prompted to kiss away every single tear. At least the rants stopped, but Kotori had yet to stop crying. Umi hugged her beloved closer, tighter and showered her with more kisses – whatever she could do to prove her love. Little did she know Kotori's worries had already been dismissed, but Kotori was merely enjoying and taking advantage of the usually shy girl taking charge.


End file.
